


Locked

by curlycomfort



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blank Mind, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Loves John But It Is Too Late, Sherlock’s mind palace, Slow Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycomfort/pseuds/curlycomfort
Summary: ”Sherlock… I want you to be my best man.” John finally said it, he finally got out that nagging feeling that had been clawing at the back of his mind. Sherlock was his best friend, and there was no one else in the world that he would consider the most appropriate to take on that roll.Sherlock’s experiment was long forgotten as soon as those words left his blogger’s mouth. He would’ve normally replied with one of his typical responses, but instead he simply stared off, frozen to the point it almost seemed as though he was a mannequin.





	Locked

“Sherlock… I want you to be my best man.” John finally said it, he finally got out that nagging feeling that had been clawing at the back of his mind. Sherlock was his best friend, and there was no one else in the world that he would consider the most appropriate to take on that roll.

  
Sherlock’s experiment was long forgotten as soon as those words left his blogger’s mouth. He would’ve normally replied with one of his typical responses, but instead he simply stared off, frozen to the point it almost seemed as though he was a mannequin.

  
His world suddenly fragmented around him, breaking much similarly like how an egg shell would do when crushed under applied pressure. His surroundings disappeared like dust and he was left in a dark void, the distant sounds of voices and the flashes of lights not being able to get him out of his trance as he drifted into his mind palace.

  
“Sherlock?” Mycroft knew in that instant that they were in trouble. The team had been working on trying to solve the enigma of burning the preserved eye and dropping it in a very acidic chemical to figure out what would be the outcome. How the input had transformed into the output so rapidly and changing into something that was certainly not expected could be the answer of a very important case.

  
“Don’t tell me John tried to explain Sherlock why the Earth orbits around the Sun again…” Greg groaned in exasperation, trying with all he had to move from the position he was in. Everything was in some sort of slow motion, preventing them from doing anything. It was hard to explain… almost as if they were surrounded by a really dense gel. No matter how hard they tried, they still pretty much moved around like snails.

  
“No… this is completely different. His mind is completely frozen, meaning his thought train has gone blank! John’s words probably affected him in such a deep emotional level that it got him off his tracks.” Molly had been mid step when the catastrophe happened, holding a file under her arms and a cup of freshly made coffee on her other hand.

  
“Poor guy…” Greg frowned deeply upon spotting Sherlock down the hallway, seated down in complete defeat outside a door with the label ‘JW’ written across. That section was drowned in complete darkness, but the team still could see him curled up against it, staring at the carved pattern blankly, almost as if there was no life within him.

  
Greg shook his head in disappointment. “It was already bad that John was spending too much time in his room, but now… now he has locked himself away from Sherlock. Even after Sherlock gave him the most beautiful and well thought room in his palace. Even after he tried with all he had to show John how good he was at solving crimes with a singular glance at a corpse, knowing how amazed the blogger always got by listening to his deductions.”

  
“Watch what you are saying Gregory.” Mycroft warned with a low hiss from his place at his own desk, arms fixed in the same position, crossed over his chest. “It is best if you don’t speak of that at a moment like this.” His eyes flickered to his younger brother, letting out a deep sigh. “I warned him about letting his emotions take over-”

  
“Excuse me but I haven’t finished.” Greg retorted with indignation, slowly but surely moving an arm and slightly pointing it in Sherlock’s direction. “You don’t get the damn point in here. Sherlock’s emotions aren’t the problem here. John freaking Watson is the problem here!”

  
“Gregory.”

  
“No! Don’t ‘Gregory’ me.” He mocked Mycroft with a scoff. “No matter what Sherlock does, no matter how much he breaks his back to indirectly show John he loves him so much, because Yes! It is not his area. But hell! The damn hedgehog should’ve already noticed he is head over for him! He denies it even though he is not aware he can’t live without our consulting detective!”

  
No one said anything, not even Molly who was too taken back by his speech to say anything. “Sherlock gave him a home. He accepted John in without a second thought. He gave him his own couch which he dearly appreciates. He allowed him to see the human part of him because John is the only one that understands Sherlock so well… He is the only one that can complete him… But no… He still goes out there insisting there is nothing happening between them even though everyone pretty much sees it. He is just crushing Sherlock to death Mycroft…”

  
Mycroft had to take a moment to be in silence as he stared at the Detective Inspector. No one said a word as John’s voice broke through the hazy mess that was Sherlock’s mind, finally freeing the team from the slow trap.

  
“Okay that’s getting too scary Sherlock.” John smiled softly, seeing his friend finally reacting as he took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the fact that there was a half scorched eyeball swimming in it. Sherlock set his drink down before finally saying something.

  
“Of course I will be your best man John. That’s what friends are for.” Sherlock replied automatically, mouth turning up into a small smile. John then stood up with a wide smile as he pulled the consulting detective in for a tight hug, unaware of the pain the tall man held in his eyes and the difficulty with which he managed to voice those words.

  
But he had to pretend for John’s sake. After all he was an engaged man that was soon getting married with the love of his life. He just couldn’t ruin his happiness like that no matter how much he wanted for things to be different. If he really loved John, he had to let him go and allow him to build his own life with his soon to be wife.

He all but hugged John a bit too tightly.

_I’m losing him._


End file.
